Quand tout part en couilles
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: "Tout commença par une convention. Des rencontres peu communes. Puis une prise d'otage. Suivis d'une avalanche d'événements plus étranges les uns que les autres." Une histoire plein d'aventure, fantaisie, friendship, romance, drama et bien d'autre ! Déposez votre cerveau avant de lire, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Yuri and Yaoi are coming. Multi-Pairing/rating/genre. (ABANDONNEE)


_**Quand tout part en couilles**_

 **AUTEUR** : Nahira et Maître Pancake

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités lui appartiennent, Antoine Daniel s'appartient à lui-même, Leila appartient à Maître Pancake et Nahira appartient bah... A Nahira.

 **Rating :** K

Coucou tout le monde ! Voila ENCORE une nouvelle fanfiction ! Oui je sais je les enchaîne en ce moment x) Mais disons que celle-ci est vraiment particulière. C'est pourquoi je vais l'expliquer par étape.

 **Lisez en entier s'il vous plaît** !

Déjà, c'est un **RP (rôle play)** de base. Et ui... J'ai décidé de retranscrire un RP que je fais avec Maître Pancake. Pourquoi ? Bah déjà parce qu'il vaut le coup et que plusieurs fois durant l'écriture, on se disait qu'il faisait penser à une FF. Donc voilà, c'est amorcé. Et ensuite il y a une autre raison...

Disons que je suis en pleine période de **page blanche**... Je n'ai encore écrite aucune phrase de mes deux fanfictions en cours ( _« Ne m'abandonne pas »_ et _« Aux grandes batailles aux grands pouvoirs »_ donc)... Et je peux vous dire que ça me gave particulièrement de rien pouvoir vous proposer... Puis est venu cette idée de retranscription de RP. Comme les répliques et l'histoire de base est  déjà écrite, je n'ai pas besoin d'inspiration pour tout adapter à la FF, donc ça me permet de donner du bon contenu même durant ce passage à vide.

Ensuite, je tiens à vous signaler plusieurs chose.

Ce RP est de base complètement **WTF**. C'était vraiment un moyen (et ça l'est toujours) de rigoler avec mon amie. Du coup, il y a  BEAUCOUP d'incohérence, d'oublis, etc... Si vous lisez cette FF, c'est vraiment pour **passer un bon moment** , _sans chercher de cohérences, sans vraiment réfléchir_ , juste pour lire quelques chose de plutôt original et même drôle par moment. Je préviens d'ailleurs, il y a énormément de dialogue, c'est logique ne même temps.

Après ça, il y aura **BEAUCOUP** de choses différentes ici. Je veux dire qu'il y aura * **prend une grande inspiration*** : _Du Yuri, du Yaoi, de la romance en général, de l'aventure, de la torture psychologique et physique, du drama voir même de la tragédie, du sang, du lime, de la fantaisie, de la science-fiction et bien d'autre,_ enfin bref, il y en a pour tout les goût ! Je mettrais le Trigger Warning a chaque début de chapitre.

Et enfin, cette histoire va être longue. Très longue. Nous somme à 77 pages de réplique de RP (ce qui est beaucoup) et nous ne l'avons pas terminé encore ! Donc voilà, il va y avoir beaucoup de contenu. Et niveau régularité, il n'y en aura pas. Je vous le dis. La suite peut arriver le lendemain comme deux mois plus tard. Comme je l'ai dit, ce sera une histoire que « j'écrirai » lorsque j'en ai pas l'inspiration ou lorsque j'en aurai envie. C'est une FF de second plan pour moi.

Voila voilà ! Désolée d'avoir écris une note d'auteur aussi longue mais il fallait que j'explique tout ça ! Maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture ! Passez un bon moment ! O/

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontres sur rencontres

En plein cœur de Paris, lors d'une journée d'été chaude et ensoleillé, se situait un grand bâtiment, bondé de monde, de stands, de conférence... Une convention y battait son plein (1).

À l'intérieur de celle-ci, une jeune fille discutait plus ou moins calmement avec un homme déguisé en docteur de la série « Docteur Who ». Elle était plutôt petite, une peu moins d'un mètre soixante, âgée de 14 ans, elle avait des cheveux d'un blond foncé tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, des yeux noisettes pétillants de vie et de malice. Elle était habillée d'un simple t-shirt blanc avec un dessin du Patron de l'émission « Salut les Geeks » imprimé, ainsi qu'un leggings noir sous une jupe bleue foncée.

Elle termina sa discussion par un câlin rapide puis elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à reprendre sa marche dans ce si bon événement.

Mais elle ne put même pas faire un pas.

 **« LEILA ! ENFIN JE TE TROUVE ! »**

Une jeune fille lui sauta dessus en un éclair, avec un tel élan qu'elle réussit à faire tomber l'interpellée au sol. Celle-ci était légèrement plus grande et plus mature, atteignant tout juste le mètre soixante et touchant la quinzaine d'année, elle avait les cheveux châtains tombant en dessous des omoplates, des yeux bruns derrière des lunettes blanches. Elle portait une robe blanche digne d'une princesse elfe ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles représentants des dragons rouges en cuirs.

 **« Qu'est-ce que..?!**

 **\- C'est moi Nahira ! Depuis le temps que je voulais te voir ! Comment tu vas ?! »**

La jeune fille agressée mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, puis elle réussit à se relever en regardant la dite Nahira, tout en éclatant de rire.

 **« J'aurai du m'en douter, y'a qu'une seule personne qui peut agresser quelqu'un en déboulant de nulle part! Bien et toi? Haaan, j'avais tellement hâte !**

 **\- Je vais très bien ! Attend, je trouve une amie que je connais sur le net en IRL et en plus je vais rencontrer mes vidéastes préférés! Tu viendras faire la queue avec moi hein ?!**

 **\- Je confirme, c'est le rêve! Te rencontrer, voir Mathieu ET Antoine, dans la même journée c'est le paradis! Je te suis, mais je te préviens j'ai au-cun sens de l'orientation, si on se perd ne compte pas sur moi !**

 **\- Bon, bah on aura qu'à tomber dans les bras de beaux cosplayeurs ou belles cosplayeuses et ils nous emmèneront où on voudra t'inquiètes ! Bon aller go ! »**

Les deux amies commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, discutant sans vraiment faire attention où elles allaient.

 **« Ou alors avec un peu de chance on se perdra dans les coulisses et on pourra peut-être même parler aux deux vidéastes tarés ! ,** reprit Leila avec un air de conspiratrice **, Finalement, je veux bien me perdre, moi!**

 **\- Putain l'idée de malade ! Chiche on essaye d'aller dans les coulisses juste avant la conférence des deux mongols !,** rajouta Nahira, les yeux ronds en s'arrêtant.

 **\- Tu as l'air étonnée de me voir dire quelque chose d'intelligent!,** répondit son amie en prenant un air faussement fâché avant de recommencer à rire **, Viens, faut se dépêcher, la conférence commence dans une demi heure! Les coulisses, je crois que c'est par là! »**

La plus petite prit la main de sa camarade en commençant à courir, rigolant joyeusement. La châtaine répondit en se laissant entraîner.

 **« Ouh ! Madame est une sensible ! On va se marrer !**

 **\- Ouuuh, si tu commences déjà à te moquer de moi, je vais demander au Patron de te séquestrer!,** elle s'arrêta, un peu perdue, dans un couloir vide, **Heu... Tu sais où on est, là?**

 **\- Si voir le Patron me permettrait de mieux me rapprocher de Mathieu, je serais plutôt pour !,** rajouta la seconde avant de s'arrêter à son tour en regardant autour d'elle **, Heu... Putain tu nous as emmené où ? »**

Elles s'étaient perdues dans un long couloir, loin du reste de la convention, remplit d'un silence pesant.

 **« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de suivre mon sens de l'orientation plutôt... particulier!**

 **\- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix...,** elle regarda sa main encore dans celle de Leila, **Bref... Retournons en arrière... »**

Alors qu'elles tournaient les talons pour revenir sur leurs pas, une voix d'homme, plutôt chantante les interpella soudainement, provenant du fond du couloir qu'elles venaient d'emprunter.

 **« Je peux vous aider ? »**

Cette voix semblait familière pour les deux amies, et pour cause, en se retournant vers elle, elles retinrent toutes les deux un cri de fan girl. Elles faisaient à présent fasse à un homme de taille modeste, ne dépassant pas la taille de Nahira, il avait les yeux d'un bleu pénétrant, presque électriques, des cheveux courts et châtains cachés par une capuche blanche et noir représentant un panda et le corps recouvert par le reste du kigurumi. Leila devait avoir une galaxie dans les yeux tandis que Nahira semblait complètement buguer, bloqué par une soudaine timidité.

 **« Oh. Mon. Dieu.,** commença la plus petite en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie **, Euh... Oui! On s'est euh... perdues! Heu... Tu es vraiment... LE Maître Panda de SLG?**

 **\- Mon dieu, c'est Mathieu... Je veux mourir...,** chuchota l'autre.

 **\- Le seul et l'unique! Vous vouliez aller où, je peux vous y conduire si vous voulez, là je m'ennuie! ,** dit l'homme Panda avec entrain avant de grommeler dans sa barbe **, J'peux vous emmener partout sauf à la convention de Mat', s'il me voyait il me tuerait...**

 **\- Que quoi ? La convention de... Attends t'es pas Mathieu ?,** demanda en levant les sourcils la plus grande des filles.

 **\- Je t'accompagne dans ta mort, j'ai réussi le but de ma vie,** fondit Leila sans plus faire attention à la remarque.

 **\- Bin non ça se voit p...,** s'enfonça le Panda avant de comprendre **, Ah si si si, je suis Mathieu, oh oh oh, le seul et l'unique, déguisé en euh... magnifique panda!**

 **\- Ok... Bon...,** Nahira regarda Leila, **Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que ton fantasme sur le Patron va se réaliser en fait ! ,** puis elle rajouta pour le Panda **, Tu mens très mal !**

 **\- Eeeh, quel fantasme, y'a pas d'fantasme, surtout pas avec le Patron héhé... Hé... Hé. Rhm. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, les personnalités de Mathieu sont fictives!,** répondit la plus jeune, mais elle fut prise d'un doute et elle se tourna vers le Panda **, Non?**

 **\- Comment ça je mens mal!? Tous les autres disent que je suis le meilleur pour imiter Mathi... euh Mathis. Notre chien. ,** s'enfonça encore un peu plus l'accusé avant de se tourner vers Leila **, Un fantasme sur le Patron?! Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Mais t'es teeeellement grillé a mille kilomètres!,** éclata de rire Nahira, en particulier en voyant le tien cramoisie de Leila **, Bref, on garde le secret !**

 **\- Eeeeeh, je le trouve classe, c'est tout! Et toi tu peux parler, en ayant Mathieu comme fantasme!,** se protégea la tomate en répliquant. **»**

Nahira vira elle aussi au rouge et alors qu'elle essayait de faire taire son amie, une nouvelle voix fit son apparition venant du même endroit d'où venait le Panda. Une voix d'homme, très semblable à celle de ce dernier, bien qu'un peu moins harmonieuse et beaucoup plus en colère.

 **« Panda, je te jure si je te retrouve, je fais un tapis avec ta fourrure! Tu vas me faire arriver en retard pour la conférence !**

 **\- Oh putain oh putain oh putain c'est lui !,** paniqua la fille en robe.

 **\- Je crois qu'on a réussi notre plan, Nahira!,** s'amusa Leila en tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme devant un Panda en pleine panique et une Nahira en plein concours d'apnée. **»**

Mathieu Sommet apparut dans le coins du couloir avant de se retrouver face aux trois jeunes gens. Enfin, aux deux et demi si on prenait en compte que le Panda s'était à demi-caché derrière Nahira. Il avait la même apparence que Maître Panda, à l'exception de ses vêtements qui se résumaient à un t-shirt avec un genre de triangle dans lequel se trouvait un œil imprimé ainsi qu'un jean banal. Et si on regardait de plus près, ses yeux eux-mêmes étaient différents, d'un gris argenté, presque étincelant.

 **« Qu'est-ce que...?**

 **\- Maman... Je suis morte ça y est...,** chuchota la châtaine **.**

 **\- Si tu réagis pas il va te prendre pour une tarée! Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude...,** lui susurra Leila.

 **\- Heu hey, je vois que vous avez retrouver mon euh... mon frère jumeau! Merci beaucoup, il est capable de se perdre dans sa propre maison, celui-là...,** reprit nerveusement le vidéaste.

 **\- Oui bon c'était qu'une fois et c'était la nuit, du coup je me suis endormi dans la salle de bain, ça vaut pas l'coup d'en faire tout un plat...,** grommela le Panda.

 **\- Heu... Genre ta un frère jumeau toi !,** s'exprima Nahira en se reprenant rapidement.

 **\- Euh oui, et euh... pour se moquer de moi, il se déguise en certaines "personnalités" fictives que j'ai créé pour SLG,** répondit-il en prenant une légère teinte rouge avant de se retourner vers le Panda en fonçant les sourcils **, Pas vrai?**

 **\- Euh oui oui oui, je... C'est ça!**

 **\- Pourquoi je vous crois pas ? Je parie que si on cherche un peu on peut voir les autres personnalités!,** elle prit un air tout mignon avant de reprendre **, On peut les voir sil te plaaaait ! On gardera le secret ! Pas vrai Leila ? ,** elle lui donna un coup de coude.

 **\- Oooh ouiiiii, s'il te plaît, j'aimerai tellement les voir!**

 **\- Et moi je compte pour du beurre?,** marmonna le Panda.

 **\- Je... Euh... Mais c'est pour l'émission, ils n'existent p...,** il regarda sa montre **, Meeeerde, faut que j'y aille, j'ai dix minutes de retard! Maitre Pan... ,** il regarda tour à tour les deux filles puis se résigna **, ok ok vous avez gagné...,** il jeta un regard noir au chanteur en lui disant **, Toi, tu vas regretter d'être sorti de l'hôtel... Bon, on y va!**

 **\- Ouiii ! Je vais voir le Geek ! ,** cria Nahira en faisant un gros câlin au Panda **, Merci merci merci !,** elle regarda Mathieu en rougissant **, J'ai le droit de te faire un câlin ?**

 **\- Je vais voir le Pat... les autreuuuuh, Je vais voir les autreuuuuh!,** chantonna en sautant Leila.

 **\- Euh... Je suis trop en retard, là!,** recula le vidéaste en rougissant.

 **\- Elles vont au même endroit que toi...,** chuchota la personnalité à son créateur.

 **\- Ouais, bah, dépêchons-nous, alors !,** répondit-il avant de filer dans le couloir.

 **\- T'inquiètes, t'auras le temps de lui faire des poutous partout après la convention!,** se moqua Leila de son amie qui boudait après ce refus magnifique.

 **\- De toute façon il aura pas le choix,** finit-elle par rigoler en suivant Mathieu toujours en tenant la main de la blonde **, Tu viens Panda ?**

 **\- Euh, je vais retourner à l'hôtel, moi, pour pas me faire plus remarquer...**

 **\- Parce que marcher dans la rue avec un kigurumi, c'est pas remarquable, ça?,** cria Mathieu depuis le bout de son couloir.

 **\- Mais Mathieu, on est dans une convention ! Des kigu et des cosplay, y en a plein les rues !,** fit remarquer Nahira, puis elle eut une illumination **, Oh mon dieu, est ce qu'il y aura Antoine ?!**

 **\- L'hôtel est quand même à quelques pattés de maison... Et oui, il y aura Antoine pourquoi?**

 **\- C'était écrit sur le programme, banane!,** chuchota la plus jeune avec un regard moqueur.

 **\- Ok c'est bon, c'est le meilleurs jour de ma vie ! Et ne traite pas les bananes de cette façon !**

 **\- Bon moi je retourne à l'hôtel, qui sait ce qu'à fait le Patron pendant ce temps... »**

Mathieu et ses deux fans s'avancèrent donc dans les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre une une salle bondé de monde, pendant que le Panda s'éclipsa rapidement pour retrouver l'extérieur et rentrer dans l'hôtel. La salle était particulièrement grande, remplit de chaises devant une scène de théâtre, le tout amassé dans une foule particulièrement dense.

 **« Euh... Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de place...,** constata tristement la blonde.

 **\- C'est pas grave, au premier rang il y a les places VIP pour la famille et les amis d'Antoine et moi, allez vous installer!,** lui répondit Mathieu en s'éloignant vers la scène. (N.A : Quel gentil ce Mathieu!)

 **\- Oh merci beaucoup !,** sautilla Nahira en tirant son amie vers le premier rang **, Hé, franchement ! Si ça c'est pas une journée digne d'une fan fiction!**

 **\- Haaaan j'avoue, on dirait presque un RP !**

 **\- Carrément ! »**

Elles s'installèrent plus ou moins calmement sur les places libres, sans plus être embêté par qui que ce soit, et elles se taquinèrent rapidement en attendant le début de la conférence. Enfin, Mathieu monta sur scène et prit la parole.

 **« Salut les geeks, comment ça va? Ici Mathieu Sommet en direct de la convention! Désolé pour le retard, mais je voulais pas voir la tronche de plouc de cet Antoine Daniel... Qui a l'air encore plus en retard que moi, visiblement!**

 **\- J'étais partie te chercher Mr Sommet ! Alors c'est quoi ta vrai excuse ? Tu tes perdu ?,** ricana le dit Antoine en montant sur scène lui aussi.

Ce dernier avait une bonne dizaine de centimètre de plus que son collègue, un corps plutôt massif, des cheveux en batailles sur le haut du crâne et des yeux noisettes pétillants de vies derrière des lunettes dorées. Il portait un manteau plutôt conséquent de couleur marron tirant un peu sur le kaki et un jean bleu.

 **« Bin je cherchais ton humour, mais visiblement t'en as jamais eu! Au fait comment va ton meilleur ami , tu sais, le ventilateur?**

 **\- J'ai du le laisser chez toi, tu te souviens ? Le dernier soir ou tu t'étais tellement torché que t'as dormi a même le sol ! Sinon, Samuel va très bien ! Je suis bien content que mon meilleur ami soit un objet bien réel plutôt qu'une personnalités inventé par un cerveau malade !**

 **\- Ah oui, tu parles du même soir où t'as dansé à moitié nu sur la table? Remarque, heureusement que c'était chez moi je suis pas sûr que j'aurai pu supporter ton horrible tapisserie longtemps... Et je ne suis pas sur de préférer parler avec une peluche plutôt qu'avec une de mes personnalité!,** rigola-t-il **, Au moins, elles, elles me répondent!**

 **\- Et toc ! Putain ça clache sévère! Tu crois qu'il va falloir les séparer?,** rigola Nahira.

 **\- Je les sépare quand tu veux, ils sont tellement chou !,** ajouta la plus jeune, des étoiles dans les yeux. »

Cependant, la joute verbale et les rires dans le publiques ne durèrent pas plus longtemps, laissant rapidement place à un brouhaha d'incompréhension et même à quelques cris de terreurs. Une dizaine d'hommes cagoulés armés de kalachnikovs venaient d'entrer dans la salle.

 **« Heu... C'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- What the fuck ?!,** s'alarma Nahira.

 **\- Euh... C'est toi qui a demandé de faire ça, pour le show?,** demanda le vidéaste châtain à son camarade de scène.

 **\- Nan ça c'est pas moi...**

 **\- Ça doit faire partie du show,** proposa Leila, sans plus de conviction en voyant la tête que tirait Antoine.

 **\- Je suis pas sûr tu vois...,** s'exprima Nahira, le visage pâle.

 **\- Euh... Non... Ils bloquent toutes les sorties!**

 **\- Arrête de te foutre de moi!,** rigola Mathieu après avoir regarder intensément son ami, puis il se tourna vers les hommes cagoulés qui montaient la garde devant les portes, **Eh, salut! Vous êtes des fans?**

 **\- Mathieu... Je te jure que là, c'est pas moi... C'est peut être le Staff de la convention qui a organisé ça mais j'en suis pas sur tu vois...,** chuchota Antoine, de plus en plus inquiet. »

L'un des hommes armés installa une petite caméra devant un second avant de commencer à le filmer.

 **« Ceci est une prise d'otage. Nous sommes dans une salle de conférence avec une cinquantaine d'otages. Nous voulons que vous versiez dix millions d'euros. Nous exécuterons toutes les cinq minutes une personne jusqu'à ce qu'on reçoive cet argent. Voilà. C'est tout. Cœur sur vous,** s'affirma l'homme devant la caméra.

 **\- Ok, là on est dans la merde...,** se dit Antoine. »

* * *

(1) La convention décrite est une invention bien sûr.

Voila... Oui... Dites le, ça part mal XD Bon, vous sentez déjà le truc WTF là ? Et encore, là c'est soft... Ça commence vraiment à devenir bizarre au prochain chapitre ! C'est encore plutôt classique comme début, une convention voilà... Mais c'est ça qu'on aime ! Alors bien sûr, vous devez sûrement vous dire « Ouais, c'est cool, mais ça va trop vite » ou un truc du même acabit, surtout concernant les réaction quant à l'apprentissage de l'existence des personnalités... Et à ça je vous répond, vous avez raison. Mais je m'en fous. :) Je vous avez prévenu hein, c'est tiré d'un RP donc logique et cohérence, voilà, on repassera x) Et ce sera souvent comme ça, donc laissez votre cerveau de côté lorsque vous lisez cette fic, conseil d'amie :)

Ah et d'ailleurs, des fins de ce genre, avec un cliff toussa, il y en aura très souvent si ce n'est pas tout le temps ! Keur sur vous !

Laissez donc une review si ça vous a plu ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, faites-nous en part ! C'est toujours rigolo de voir ce que vous pouvez imaginer ! Et rendez-vous pour le chapitre 2!


End file.
